Las peleas de los jóvenes ya no son lo que eran
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 676 del manga.


Hola *w* seguro que no soy la única loca que al ver el capítulo de Gintama se sintió obligada a escribir un fanfic xD pero fue tan genial que no pude evitar gritar xD bueno os dejo leer y espero que os guste

* * *

 _Advertencia: Basado en el capítulo 676 del manga_

 **Las peleas de los jóvenes ya no son lo que eran**

 _\- Nuestra amada mocosa terca -_

Cuatro palabras, solo eso fue necesario para que Kagura olvidase todo el teatro de Kanna y de que era madre soltera y adolescente. Con esas cuatro palabras sintió su estómago revolverse y lo peor de todo es que no fue del asco, no sintió ganas de vomitar ni nada parecido y eso era lo que más miedo le daba a la joven.

Llevaban dos años sin verse, sin sus peleas infantiles cada vez que se veían, sin sus insultos y aquellas miradas que prometían una muerte lenta y dolorosa al contrario. Nada de eso por dos largos años. Kagura incluso había olvidado lo divertido que era eso, la adrenalina en sus venas, las risas cada vez que el golpe fallaba y las ganas de más, de pelar más, de llevarse al límite, de disfrutar aquella extraña y quizás retorcida relación. Todo aquello parecía una sombra del pasado, Kagura creyó haber superado aquel tiempo donde era una niña infantil que respondía fácilmente a las provocaciones ajenas.

Que equivocada estaba.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía acabó peleando con el joven de ojos color rubí y sonrisa sádica, que sumada a su actitud le daba miedo a muchas personas. Sin notarlo había acabado comportándose como una niña nuevamente, jugando a torturar a las gafas con persona mientras competía con Sougo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que aquello le había faltado en esos dos largos años.

Sougo insistía en verla, casi parecía una necesidad que lo volvía loco, pero Kagura no cedió, tenía muy clara su misión.

Incluso creyó notar celos en Sougo, juzgando su insistencia por saber del supuesto padre, pero seguro que eran tonterías suyas. Aunque para lo que no estaba preparada, era para que Sougo lograse leer entre líneas y acabase descubriendo su identidad.

Por eso mismo toda su fachada falsa de Kanna se había ido por el desagüe y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada pues ahora estaba frente al chico con su verdadero yo, el cual apenas se diferenciaba del anterior de hace dos años, pero igualmente se sentía expuesta.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Acaso te quedaste sin habla por la emoción? - preguntó Sougo burlándose

\- Maldito sádico - añadió ella de mal humor

Para Sougo aquel insulto estaba lleno de nostalgia, deseaba volver a ver a Kagura, nada parecía lo mismo sin ella y no podía evitar aburrirse. Además de que cuando escuchó sobre que ella tuvo una hija, se vio cegado por los celos, pues era egoísta y la quería solo para sí mismo. Por eso la buscó por todos lados, a esa pequeña que decía ser hija de la china y ahora que sabía que tal hija no existía no podría estar más feliz.

\- Si tantas ganas tenías de una hija, me hubieses dicho yo te daría un par - añadió el chico con una sonrisa seductora

Obvio que Kagura lo golpeó después de eso, pero para Sougo se sintió como un recordatorio de los viejos tiempos, aquellos que tanto le gustaban.

\- Si tuviésemos un hijo seguro que sale retrasado como tú - explicó la joven mientras lo miraba con odio

\- Así que incluso estuviste pensando en esa clase de riesgos, eso demuestra que tienes muchas de pasar un buen rato conmigo - añadió el chico mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven

Kagura se sentía presa ante la pared y que Sougo se acercase sin parar no ayudaba nada. Mientras que el chico no pudo evitar observar que el cuerpo de Kagura no había cambiado, quizás estaba un centímetro más alta pero seguía prácticamente igual a sus recuerdos, aquellos que guardaba bajo llave en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Si le hubiesen dicho a Sougo antes que podría llegar a albergar tales sentimientos por una mujer, peor aún por su enemigo y rival número uno, seguramente se hubiese hartado de reír, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho, demasiado en tanto tiempo.

Kagura sentía lo mismo, estaba nerviosa por la cercanía pero de alguna manera deseaba sentir cerca al chico de ojos rubí y sonrisa perfecta.

El cuerpo de Kagura comenzó a temblar con anticipación pero ella prefirió echarle la culpa mentalmente a la adrenalina.

\- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? - preguntó Sougo aun cuando sabía la respuesta perfectamente

Y entonces para Kagura ya fue suficiente, suficiente de dos años a la deriva, de emociones que no era capaz de controlar y suficiente de aquel extraño juego que se traían Sougo y ella entre manos, por eso decidió ser ella la que acabaría con todo.

Así que notando que la diferencia de alturas entre ambos era ahora ideal, lo besó, dejando a Sougo confundido por unos segundos hasta que finalmente comenzó a devolver el beso.

Ambos intentaban pelear por el liderazgo de aquel beso que después de tanto tiempo era pura gloria. Kagura mordió el labio ajeno, como una pequeña venganza por todos los problemas que tuvo ese mismo día, mientras que Sougo estaba más ocupado jugando con el cabello de la chica.

Cuando no les quedaba más aire se vieron en la necesidad de separarse. Pero después de haber probado los labios del otro no podían estar mucho tiempo separados, por lo que no tardaron en acercarse para otro beso, más cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, se escuchó a alguien.

\- ¿Cómo demonios voy a explicar esto a Umibozu o a Gintoki? Me matarán - murmuraba Shinpachi preocupado - ¿Qué clase de comportamiento lujurioso es este para una heroína de la Jump? -

Sougo estaba pensando en planes para deshacerse de Shinpachi cuando Kagura decidió intervenir.

\- Si tu puedes besar a un monstruo horrendo como pandemonium, yo también puedo besar otra criatura parecida - añadió Kagura sin medir su vocabulario

\- ¿A quien llamas criatura horrenda? - preguntó Sougo realmente enfadado

Y como siempre la costumbre de pelearse no se perdió, solo que ahora entre golpe y golpe aprovecharían de otra manera el tiempo.

\- Yo no vi nada, no quiero otro arco como el del novio de Kagura, yo solo soy unas gafas que no vieron nada - murmuraba Shinpachi mientras se alejaba de allí

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado esta locura. La verdad es que a mi no me convence del todo el resultado xD pero bueno da igual quería escribir algo del capítulo y ya cumplí :)


End file.
